The Ed is Nigh
by EvilTimTheButcher
Summary: A sequel to the special "The Eds are Coming". Rated T for a lot of cartoony over-the-top violence. This is my first fanfic so I am accepting any and all constructive criticism.
1. Ed on Arrival

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ed, Edd, n', Eddy. They belong to Danny Antonucci and Cartoon Network. **

This is a sequel to the special "The Eds Are Coming". I always loved the episode and figured that the last 30 seconds warranted a follow-up. Please, read and review, as I am in great need of constructive criticism. So without further, ado I give you …

**The Ed is Nigh**

**Chapter 1: Ed on Arrival**

It was a peaceful night in the "Park n' Flush" trailer park. Even the normally vicious Kanker Sisters were sleeping peacefully in their room when a loud noise sounded from outside, waking Lee Kanker up.

Grumbling she slapped Marie in the next bed over, screaming, "Yo, Marie. Check out what's going on out there."

Marie, equally tired, slapped May in the head ordering her to see what was outside. May tried to slap someone next to her, but realizing that she was last in line, begrudgingly got out of bed to see what was making that horrible racket. Upon seeing what was outside her eyes started to bulge, and she began stuttering uncontrollably. Tired of her spouting nonsense, Marie and Lee got out of bed to beat their sister. They both however saw the sight and began stammering as well.

What they saw was a flying saucer that, with three hooks, had picked up the entire cul-de-sac. "What the heck is that thing!" May screamed hysterically.

"Looks like one of those UFO things that dad reads about in the paper," Lee answered.

"It picked up our boyfriends houses!" Marie yelled.

"Well then girls, it looks like we have to teach these little green men a lesson, Kanker style," Lee said snickering. May and Marie began laughing with her as they got dressed and made their way to the levitating neighborhood.

Double D woke up to the second most shocking sight in his life. The first was and will remain the time Ed had accidentally swallowed him. He was in a tank filled with a green goo and he had a strange apparatus around his mouth. Worst of all, though, for the perpetual neat freak was that he was in nothing, but his hat and underwear.

He quickly felt his way along the glass entrance to the pod he was in. He noticed that one of the screws on the hinges was loose and began twisting it as fast as he could. It eventually came undone, and pushing with all his might he managed to open the door.

He slowly walked out of the tank, dripping wet, and looked around. It was a scientists dream come true, with computers, wires, control panels, and big bright important looking lights everywhere. Double D jaw dropped momentarily in marvel of the room.

Looking down however, he noticed 9 other tanks around the room, each one containing a member of the Cul-de-sac (Yes even Plank got his own). "This must have been the alien ship that was haunting Jimmy's dreams" Double D said in complete awe, "They must have taken us aboard to study and probe us." He found a window in the back of the room, and after looking he breathed a sigh of relief. They were still on earth but the Cul-de-sac had been lifted and suspended above the ground.

"I must escape to get supplies to help the others, but how?" wondered the brainy Ed, "Come on think, Eddward, think." He then saw one of the claws sticking into the ground and decided that climbing down it would be the best course of action.

Quickly exiting the room Double D made a bee line straight for the room the the claw was protruding from. He had nearly reached the exit when he heard a slithering noise across the hall. Thinking quickly he hid behind a large crate that was closest to the door he needed to go through. What he saw next became the third weirdest thing he's ever seen (still behind the whole Ed swallowing him event, though).

An alien emerged from a door to the far right. It was a greenish color with purple armor on its chest. It had an elongated head with gill like things on the side. The most defining feature it had however was that instead of legs, it slithered around on its body like an upright slug. It didn't notice Double D, simply keeping on a set path leaving the room through a door right in front of the nerdy Ed.

Breathing a sigh of relief Double D quickly dashed through the door to the claw control room. Holding on for dear life Edd slid the wire, eventually landing in the Cul-de-sac.

"Rope burn, rope burn, rope burn!" Double D screamed when he landed on the ground, shaking his hands vigorously. "Well, at least it's nice to be home."

Suddenly the realization that the Cul-de-sac was suspended above the ground by aliens and he had no idea how to rescue the others hit Edd like a freight train. "What now?" he asked hopelessly, "What now?"

To be continued…

So that's chapter one. I know it's not that funny yet, but I hope to add a lot more in coming chapters. Anyways feel free to post constructive criticism, this is my first fic after all, and thanks for reading.


	2. If All Else Fails go to Plan Ed

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ed, Edd, n', Eddy. They belong to Danny Antonucci and Cartoon Network.**

Second Chapter, WOOOO! I know its pretty short, but around chapter 4 or 5 things are really going to start heating up.

**The Ed Is Nigh**

**Chapter 2: If All Else Fails go to Plan Ed**

Double D stood in the middle of the Cul-de-sac in a daze over how hopeless the situation. "Snap yourself out of it Eddward," Double D screamed to himself, "You're Eddward, Double D, for Pete's sake. You #1 in your class, surely you can think of a way to save yourself and the others." Quickly he dashed off to his house, and into his room.

He dragged his filing cabinet next to his desk and went straight for the section labeled "Emergency Plans". He sifted through them, but realized that there was no "Alien Invasion Plan" in between his "Acupuncture Gone Wrong Plan" and his "Aardvark Attack Plan".

"A minor setback," the brainy Ed stated with confidence, "I can always come up with one right here, right now."

And he did. Double D spent an hour coming up with plans and throwing them away. He couldn't come up with anything good. After his 74th failure he put his head down on his desk and began to cry. They were all going to be taken back to the alien's planet and probably dissected to learn more about their anatomy.

Suddenly a large book fell from Double D's shelf and hit him on the head knocking him senseless. He picked it up and dusted it off. It was the scrap book he had made of all of his and his friends adventures. There was that time when they tried to find Jonny a new friend. And there was the time Ed had summoned Evil Tim to the Mortal Plane. And how could he forget the time Eddy had taken Rolfs cursed telephone.

Double D continued to flip through the pages of the book and chuckle at all of the mishaps him and his friends had had. Then Double D had an epiphany. Quickly he ran out of his room and slid down his laundry chute to his basement. He opened his closet of failed scams and inventions, quickly grabbed all of the ones he would need, and shoved them all into his back pack.

He then made his way to Rolf's house and jumped the fence into his backyard. There he found, to his relief, that all of the animals were still there. He grabbed Wilfred from his pen and placed him under his arm.

With the pig in hand Double D ran back into the middle of the Cul-de-sac. He grabbed the Elevating Boots and put them on. He grabbed Wilfred again, hit the button, and they shot into the air, towards the UFO.

"I hope this works Wilfred," He said. He then stared at the pig in disbelief, "Am I talking to a pig?"

To be continued…

Thanks for reading and please review.


	3. The Great Edscape

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ed, Edd, n', Eddy. They belong to Danny Antonucci and Cartoon Network.**

Sorry for the wait. Here is chapter three. Enjoy.

**The Ed is Nigh**

**Chapter 3: The Great Ed-scape**

Double D with Wilfred in hand climbed up into the space ship the way he had exited before. The two were making there way to the pod room of the ship to rescue the others, when they heard the doors slide open. Double D quickly jumped behind a crate to conceal himself. This caused a loud squeal to erupt from Wilfred's mouth. Double D quickly put his hand over the swine's mouth to silence it.

He looked up and saw 3 aliens speaking gibberish. They looked around for a while and then left through an adjacent door. Double D let out a large sigh as they continued along their path.

Once they reached the room Double D set Wilfred down and ran over to the control panel. What he found however was a bunch of glowing buttons with strange symbols on them. He frantically looked over the keyboard to try and find a way to release his friends, but couldn't for the life of him figure out what to press.

"Double D Ed Boy, you want to smash the panel," said a familiar voice. Double D looked around and saw none other then Rolf floating in his pod. "Is your attic completely vacant? Smash the panel!" Double D attempted to hit the panel, but all it did was end up hurting his hand. Double D looked back and saw Rolf's pod door smashed and Rolf standing in front of it.

"Allow Rolf, weakling Ed Boy," Rolf brought his fist down on the control panel, destroying it. All of the pods were drained of their liquid and there doors opened. Soon everybody awoke and made their way to the center of the room, looking incredibly confused.

"Just what the heck is going on?" screamed Sarah. Double D explained their situation and as expected, everyone began to panic.

"Settle down, everyone," Double D said calmly, "I have a plan to combat these aliens, but first we need to escape in an orderly fashion." Edd then hooked a small wagon on to Wilfred. "If everyone would please make there way onto the wagon…" Before he could finish his sentence everybody had already hopped in.

After everyone had piled in, Double D pulled Ed out of the wagon. "Now Ed, I have a very important job for," he said. Ed's face immediately lit up with a huge smile. Double D reached in to his sack and pulled out a familiar looking costume. "When we leave I'm going to need you to put this costume on." Ed's smile quickly evaporated into a mask of fear.

"But, Double D you told me never to put that on, ever again," Ed said in a panic.

"Eddy, could you help me convince Ed to put this costume on," Double D pleaded.

"Um Ed, Double D trained a chicken to butter toast and put him in that costume," Eddy lied through his teeth.

Ed immediately jumped into the costume and began searching around. "Aww… Eddy, there's no chicken in here."

"Sorry Ed," Double D apologized, "Just put this mask on when we leave, ok?"

Ed, having completely forgotten their previous conversation, gave Double D a thumb's up from inside the costume. Double D jumped into the wagon with everybody else. He then hung a picture of Wilfred's mother in front of the sow. In a flash of pink Wilfred raced forward breaking through walls and the hull of the ship, eventually crashing himself and everyone into the ground of the Cul-de-sac.

Crawling away from the wreckage, Eddy asked "Double D was it really a good idea to leave Ed on the ship?" Double D then whispered something in Eddy's ear causing a malevolent grin to form across his face. Suddenly a loud echoing cry was heard from the ship.

"I AM A MONSTER!"

To Be Continued…

I know not a lot of action yet, but things will really heat up in a chapter or two. In the mean time remember to review.


End file.
